the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Qubine (Kalma Clan)
Qubine ("KYOO-byne") is a Lvl 25 Mirror, who was part of Usha and Grim's Filia clan. He is the mate of Shayla, and father of Gaheris and Krashos. When the plague hit the lair, Qubine was the only dragon who was unaffected. Thus he built an entirely new clan, later christened the Kalma Clan. Appearance Qubine is a Mirror male with Shadow Clown/Royal Basic, and Fire Basic colors and genes. He wears a Red Warrior Face Mask, a Nomad's Sandwaste Vest, Gold Filigree Gauntlets and Boots, and an Infectionist's Armband. His armband is a symbol of his leadership. About As an Ice dragon, he comes off as cold and emotionless. It's not that he doesn't care about anyone. After the plague started, Qubine was well aware that any of his dragons could die on any given day. Thus he refused to allow himself to become attached to very many dragons. Upon hearing of a clan mate's death, he simply shakes his head and walks away. He's disappointed, yes, but he continues to put up his façade to keep the clan moving forward. Qubine prefers a "no-nonsense" approach to a problem, even ones caused by his own dragons. Although the amount of ongoing nonsense had increased as the clan increased in size. He prefers to solve a problem as quickly as possible, and for troublesome dragons or Beastclans, that meant beating them to a pulp as quickly as possible. As the clan's strongest warrior, he can do just that. He's also developed a tactical mind, which allows him to lead his clan into battle with other clans. Plague Arc Qubine was originally part of the Filia Clan, led by Usha and Grim. He had trained with them in the Coliseum, reaching maximum level. Everyone looked up to him as the strongest warrior in the clan. When the plague struck, incapactitating the entire clan, only Qubine was unaffected. After consulting with the Gladekeeper, she granted him a single Nature egg, hatching a male Mirror whom he named Coco. He raised the little hatchling until he grew, and then went out scavenging for other eggs that he could hatch and raise to rebuild the clan. He had found a few more, including a Lightning egg, hatching Dugan; and a Shadow egg, hatching Kladeos. But Qubine knew that it wasn't enough. He needed female dragons to breed. That wasn't the only problem, though. When Dugan died in the Scorched Forest, Qubine realized that he would also need healer dragons. He found his first female dragon when Anesia hatched from an Earth egg, but she was a Mirror. Desperate, he consulted with the Gladekeeper again, and the deity offered to treat one of his old clan members, giving them enough strength for breeding. Qubine looked over his infected companions for a female magic user and selected Azalea to be treated. While waiting for Azalea to regain enough strength, Qubine brought home another egg, this time from the Plague domain. It hatched a female Guardian whom he named Corinna. The hatchling attempted to fight Qubine, but he knocked her out easily, telling Coco and Kladeos to put her down for a nap. Qubine and the clan were called to the Gladekeeper's lair to learn that Azalea was ready to breed. After Kincaid was born, a second Coliseum team was ready to form. Qubine had his concerns when Azalea volunteered as a healer, but he let her go. She joined Anesia and Saphira in the team, while Kincaid replaced Dugan in Coco and Kladeos' team. When the dragons remark about the challenge, Qubine warns them that it will only become more difficult as they reach the higher levels, so they'd best steel themselves. He then shared some info about his original clan, revealing that Usha only wanted everyone to live in happiness with their mates. He also revealed that he has a mate himself, named Shayla. When a new strain hit the lair, killing several more of the sick dragons, Qubine scrambled to check on them, fearing for Shayla's well-being. Fortunately, she was spared from death, but was heartbroken when Qubine told her what was happening. Qubine then learned that Azalea had run off in grief, so he set out to find her. That was when he encountered yet another threat. The Beastclans had emerged from hiding. Qubine was attacked by a group of Centaurs, and though he defeated them easily, he took a few injuries from their bows. Afterwards, Qubine found Azalea being cornered by the pirate dragon Malus. Qubine quickly put Malus in his place, and then brought him and Azalea back to the clan. Upon their return, Qubine was healed by Kincaid. Qubine continued to watch as the dragon fought their way through the Coliseum, some of them dying along the way. He also watched Orphne as she worked tirelessly on her medicines, trying to both keep the sick dragons alive and develop a permanent cure. During the Night of the Nocturne event, he discovered a Nocturne scroll, and accidentally turned himself into a Nocturne breed. The three Nocturnes by birth, Nadya, Renelle, and Lexine found him attractive. Some time later, Qubine turned himself back into a Mirror breed. While he was a Nocturne, he bred with Shayla, hatching two Spiral boys, Gaheris and Krashos. When Decilla joined the clan and led Orphne into a Beastclan ambush that led to her capture, Qubine was suspicious of her, but could not prove that it was her plot. He focused on rescuing Orphne from the Centaur clan, bringing only the trained dragons with him. After the battle, Qubine tried to confront Decilla about what had happened, but again failed to convict her. He later learned from Rafadel that Decilla really was trying to spread the plague and destroy the clan. However, he told Rafadel to wait until Decilla made a move, and he'd stop her then. He then noticed that Rafadel was struggling with her own element, and Qubine advised her to learn what it really means to be a Plague dragon. Of course, he couldn't give her the answer, being an Ice dragon himself. Qubine then announced with pride that Coco, Sabori, and Kincaid have survived the Coliseum journey, and have earned their full genes. His expectations of the other dragons rose as a result. Finally, Orphne discovered the nature of the plague, and then began to develop a cure for it. When the dragons were finally cured, Qubine gave them the choice to stay with the clan, or leave to pursue better lives. He also attempted to give his clan back to Usha and Grim, the true founders, but they turned him down, pointing out that the clan he had raised was his alone. So Qubine named his clan "Kalma," meaning survival. Fae of Light Arc Qubine continued to oversee his clan as they continued to strengthen themselves to keep the Beastclans at bay. He first decided to test Coco's strength by sparring with him, pleased that Coco was able to keep up with him. He then learned that even more Beastclans were discovered, after Decilla, Redda, and Rafadel had encountered some blade-wielding Serthis at the Forgotten Cave. Qubine investigated for himself, encountering said Serthis and defeating a few of them. One day, after returning home, Shayla informed him that Gaheris, Krashos, and Griffin had not returned from the Forgotten Cave, where they were taking their Passage. Qubine returned to the cave the following morning, first discovering Griffin's lifeless body. He went deeper, fearing for his sons. His fears became reality when he found Gaheris and Krashos dead, with the Serthis standing victoriously over them. Qubine slaughtered the group of Serthis in a rage before leaving to inform the clan. Later, Usha had brought home a Skydancer named Pelindar to mate with Rafadel. However, it turned out that Pelindar had a serious distaste for anyone who fights, referring to them as "savages." Qubine explained how warriors were different from savages, but it wasn't enough to convince Pelindar to change his views. Pelindar then went out with Shayla, later returning to inform Qubine that Shayla had been captured by the Serthis. Qubine scolded Pelindar for being "too good" to bother protecting her, and then chose to have Pelindar follow him in his rescue mission. He did this not to force Pelindar into battle, but to show him that the Beastclans were the true savages, and that he was fighting to save the love of his life. Pelindar freed Shayla as Qubine fought the Serthis, and Qubine ordered them both to flee. He returned to the lair victorious, albeit with some minor injuries. A Light Fae named Liora had joined the clan, and Qubine put her on a Passage team with the other new dragons, Cane and Snowy. Later, he learned that the new dragons had followed Lazarus, Handel, and Aether to the Ghostlight Ruins, and encountered a powerful and sinister dragon named Erebus. So Qubine instructed the clan to stay on course with their training, and they would deal with Erebus as necessary. That time came much sooner than expected, when Erebus unleashed his dark magic in the Burial Grounds, reviving the dead dragons and having them attack the living. Quickly realizing that things were turning nasty, Qubine ordered Usha and Grim to evacuate the Filia Clan. He then gave Amadeus and Malus the message to the Kalma Clan to fight or flee if they chose, and to meet up at the Windswept Plateau. Qubine's focus was once again on protecting Shayla, trying to stop the deceased dragons from harming her. He told Shayla to fly away, and then flew after her as Erebus attempted to blast her with a dark spell. Qubine took the blast for her, firing an icy blast of his own back at the Nocturne. The pair crashed into a river, and was washed ashore in Dragonhome. They now have a long journey to the Windswept Plateau, as Qubine is currently too injured to fly, and Shayla refuses to leave his side. Relationships * Shayla - Qubine's mate, the true love of his life. There is nothing Qubine won't do to protect her, regardless of the consequences to himself. * Coco - Because Coco was the first egg granted to him by the Gladekeeper when the plague struck and Qubine had raised him personally, Coco is very much like a son to him. * Gaheris and Krashos - Qubine's biological sons, whom he had great expectations of. Their deaths have made him especially bitter towards the Beastclans, particularly the Serthis. Trivia * Qubine's hatchday is September 1, 2013. * He is currently the oldest dragon in the lair, only two days older than the lair's progenitors, Usha and Grim. * Before the plague, Qubine used to dress up during the elemental holidays, along with Grim and Usha. Category:Clan Leader Category:Ice Dragon Category:Male Category:Mirror